The Sheikah
by Xbro Kong
Summary: A Sheikah boy named Daiki who has been in struggle to try to save Hyrule from the Gerudos who have taken vengeance on the hylians for casting them away to be subject to becoming shadow beasts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys, this fanfic isn't mine, it belongs to Mimi Cotton, Mimi just asked me to post it, here are a few words: Hey guys this is Mimi Cotton. Thanks for reading The Sheikah Part 1. I guess this really just kinda started as a random idea I had a very long time ago so I finally decided to write it. Please rate and comment, feedback would be awesome considering this is my first fanfiction.

Thanks again guys,  
Mimi

XXXX

Droplets of water dripped solemnly onto the stone cell providing the only sound the young hero had heard for days.

Link clutched his arms close to his body trying to trap heat into his shivering frail body but the distorted memories of the occurrences that had gotten him into the cell chilled his bones with every thought. His head sank into his knees as he breathed heavily with devastation.

Hyrule had been taken and Bloodshed was certainly not absent. The stale air stank of the previous residents of the dungeon. The air stank of blood and of the rust of chains. Guards most likely Link had figured. Surely the Gerudoans would not have shown mercy towards the hylians after they had chased them from the land.

Most hylians believed Gerudoans to simply be dead. That was until the fires rose from castle town and smoke plagued the skies.

Link himself had seen the attack from the city but he certainly wished he hadn't after witnessing the damage done as he was dragged away to the palace bound and beaten mercilessly.

The town was a horrifying sight. Bodies of hylians lay about the streets, buildings singed and crumbling, ashes falling like snow, and stands hurled over. Gerudoans marched the streets scouting for survivors while other bands took the small villages in the provincial area.

It had to have been days since he had been cast into the damp, lonely prison.

The young hero sat apprehensively worried for his home and for princess Zelda. Had she been spared or merely slaughtered like the guards?

He stared at his wrists and let out a deep sigh. His body had been broken and his spirits crushed. His wrists let off an irritated red hue and were stained with dried blood. The same went for the rest of him.

The hero felt as if he had failed his queen. He had given all he had to defend Hyrule but the Gerudoans were too many and the fact that the attack was not expected nor were any signs given to have seen it coming.

The hylian people had prayed for a miracle to save them but it seemed that all hope was lost. The queen surrendered, the hero taken captive, the Twili unreachable, and the sheikah nowhere to be seen. What hope was there?

Link pondered these things as he could do nothing else but await his death. He had clung to the slightest chance that a brighter day would come but that faith slowly dwindled.

Then suddenly a light dawned through the dark room. The hero looked up feeling a tad blinded by the unfamiliar light.

Then a figure skulked into the cell creeping through the shadows. Link searched his surroundings trying to determine what had joined him in the cell.

"It is time for you to rise from this lowly state. Come with me hero and redeem this land." The voice of a young man hissed through the darkness. Then skulking out of the shadows came a young man bearing the crest of an eye on his chest. An eye with a teardrop leaking down it.

The man who had approached him was a sheikah...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Mimi: Hey guys, **  
**Mimi again. Thanks for reading chapter 2 of The Sheikah. We're just now discovering what's really going on here and what this Sheikah boy is up to. Please comment and tell me what you think. **

XXXX

Link stared at the sheikah man hesitantly. People could not so simply be trusted in these times. It was sad that the world had come to a point that even those devoted to serving the royal family could not be trusted.

"Zelda is alive but she is not safe." The sheikah assured the hero. He could see that Link was not so keen on casting out his hand for help so willingly. So he began to tell the young hero what he had seen above the dungeons.

"The Gerudos have proceeded to take Kakariko Village. Though I do not think that the motive behind is the same as it was for the royal city." Link looked up more attentively. However a thought lingered in his mind as to whether this was a spun tale or if this sheikah really meant to warn him. "Then what do you suppose their motive is?" The young hero asked. It was not a bad idea to hear this tale. After all there was a chance it was true. And if so than this boy meant to tell him assuming that Link would prevent it.

The sheikah's eyes averted from the hero's as he began to imagine something dark. His fist began to clench aggressively. "I heard them myself when they took the queen. And before they had even appeared in Castle Town. But my people refused to listen to me. I am just a boy in their eyes. I am not wise. But I know what I heard". The sheikah looked back up at Link with a stern glare in his eyes. "They mean to find the Gate of Time."

Link's thoughts began to scatter with alarm. Why ever would they mean to find the gate unless...unless there was a king with reason to use it.

Suddenly the color drained from Link's face. It was impossible. There was no one with reason to access the Gate of Time besides the King of the Gerudos. But he had died, it was no vague memory to Link what he had done to Ganondorf. He was dead...or was he.

The young hero began to suddenly jump to irrational conclusions in his state of panic but he spoke of none out loud. If Ganondorf had returned from the grave and in merely three years time. How was it to say he would not return repeatedly.

Though Link had a decent idea as to why the Gerudos would want to find the Gate of Time, he asked the sheikah as his involuntary reaction to telling Link what they wanted implied that he foresaw a dark future if their motive was not put to a stop.

"They want to use it to travel before our time. Back when the land was sitting in the palm of their hands...before they were banished to the Twilight Realm.

Link could not hide his astonished expression. He glanced down at the stones below him suddenly feeling very nostalgic. Though he now began to wonder how they had returned and as themselves.

"I can see you are puzzled hero." Said the Sheikah. "When Zant commanded his army of shadow beasts to plague Hyrule..." He began to explain until he saw Link's expression. "Surely you did not think **all** of the shadow beings were his own kind?" The sheikah enquired. "When Ganondorf gave Zant the powers of old he also gave Zant his army...the women you see out there. However when you freed the Light Realm and the Twili...you also freed them. It was really only a,matter of time until they sought revenge for what the hylians had done to them." Then the sheikah boy bent over and undid the hero's chains using a key he had stolen off the corpse of a guard. "If you can believe me I think we both understand what they want with the Gate of Time." Said the boy. "They mean to travel back and reclaim the powers of old and take Hyrule back just as it was theirs a,hundred years ago and use them to destroy Hyrule. And trust me when I tell you that they have chosen to begin by killing the Light Spirits."


	3. Chapter 3

A/NHey guys,  
Mimi here. Thanks for continuing reading The Sheikah Chapter 3. So pumped about the outcome of the fanfiction so far. Chapters 4-6 should be on their way soon.

In this chapter we are edging closer to Zelda but we're still a little unsure about this Sheikah huh? Well suppose I shouldn't say too much haha.

Thanks again guys!

"We must be swift or we may not reach the light." The sheikah said rising to his feet. He stretched out his hand towards Link.

The hero stared at the offered gesture for a moment. Then with a deep sigh he stretched out his arm and grasped the sheikah's hand.

Upon rising Link could feel a dull pain in his legs as it was the first time he had really actually stood in days. He winced once then stood to his feet.

"We must hurry." The sheikah mentioned again but this time more determined now that he knew he had Link on his side.

Without another word the sheikah was gone. Link resisted the urge to call after him because he knew it was unwise.

Instead he ran after him. The boy was quick, but what could Link expect from a sheikah? When Link had caught up to the boy he realized the sheikah had gone into a steady march.

The boy was tireless and filled with a wild energy but still he moved so silently it could almost be considered a slither.

He did not bother to hide from the Gerudo guards nor did he evade them. Rather he marched through as if it was fully normal for he and Link to be wandering about.

Link was greatly baffled. He was expecting a simple but complicated plan of sneaking around them. But the sheikah thought differently. He had no sign of compassion for the Gerudos. If he was spotted, there was no woman who could notify another in time for them to be discovered.

No, the sheikah simply cast a dagger from his fingertips swifter than anything Link had ever seen and struck every guard that crossed his path.  
The sight was quite disturbing to the hero but yet somehow he felt no pity for the guards.

In time the two had reached the end of the long tunnel of cells and came across a door.

The sheikah began to run his finger across the bolts and bars of the door searching for some sort of way to penetrate the door from within the locks.

The sheikah made muffled groans of deep thought hoping that he might come up with a solution.

Link did not ponder over the door at all. Rather he wondered if the key the boy had used to free him may have also been the door key.

It had been an odd fact he had noticed when he had explored the palace back when Midna had still been around. Many keys in the castle had very similar or identical locks given the location. The identical ones were always in the same general area. So perhaps the dungeon was the same.

"Try the key." The hero suggested. The sheikah glances up at Link. "What key?" He asked. "The one you used to let me out.". The sheikah raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "I'm not joking." Said Link. "Hand me the key." The sheikah shrugged. He did not understand why Link would think one key would work twice.

The sheikah was almost waiting for the key to fail when to his surprise it fit into the lock and the door swung open.

The sheikah stared at Link unsure how to respond. Link merely shrugged just as he had done moments ago and gestured for the sheikah to lead on.

"From here on there will be no leisurely march. Here we begin to escape using stealth." The boy whispered looking out upon several guards patrolling the halls. Handing Link a puny steel knife the boy told him," If anyone sees you...kill them. Don't think and don't hesitate. Just kill them and get away quickly as possible. I need to find the queen." Link opened his mouth to object but the boy interrupted his opinion. "What matters now is that you escape. I cannot risk you getting captured again." The boy could see that Link was still not willing to flee. "I will worry about Zelda. There are many things at stake now and we cannot waste time. If fate allows it I will find you outside the palace." Said the boy.

Then the sheikah cast something to the ground and dissappeared into a cloud of fog.

Link groaned quietly. He wished to follow the sheikah and find Zelda but something told him it was best to do as he was told.

He fingered the knife he had been handed then examined the room around him. This was going to be no simple task but it was not fully impossible. All it took was the mind and the awareness to get around them without being spotted. Unfortunately, Link could not just so simply kill. He had a conscience whether it was the enemy or not. Was the sheikah suggesting that he must act on instinct or did he really believe that Link could so easily end a life without question?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Read, and there may be a new character appearing

XXXX

The sheikah dangled from the banisters hanging high above the throne room. The shadows masked his thin figure from sight as he awaited the opportune moment to strike.

The throne room doors slammed open with a demanding force, A loud metal cry rang throughout the room. The sheikah's eyes narrowed as he saw three Gerudos dragging in the Queen almost to a point that they were carrying her.

Chains jangled around Zelda's wrists and her ankles. The sheikah could her hear her cries or pain as they hurled her down the crimson aisle.

Sitting on the throne of Hyrule was a Gerudo woman who glared with disgust at the destitute queen being dragged before her. Her gold eyes glared mercilessly and unfazed by Zelda's cries of pain.

The Gerudo fingered the blade in her hands. It was Zelda's, but the Gerudo woman had taken a liking to it an decided to diminish that possession and gift it to herself.

"Leave us!" She commanded sharply the women holding Zelda's chains. The women dropped her chains immediately and scampered away swiftly. The Gerudo Queen stood to her feet and slithered down the steps towards Zelda. The jewels around her neck clang loudly as she descended.

The sheikah boy could feel a growl curling from his lips as he recognized the jewels embellishing the Gerudos head was Zelda's crown.

The Gerudo grasped Zelda's hair and pulled up the Queen's head to face her. Dried blood trickled stained her face. her breathing was labored and agonized as her head was carelessly hoisted up to face the Gerudo Queen.

"Are we going to continue to play this game Hylian? Or are you going to accept your fate?" Zelda took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "I will accept my fate when I am in my grave." She replied. The Gerudo pulled out her curved sword and held the tip to Zelda's neck; "Where is it?" Zelda said nothing in reply but her smile did not fade. The Gerudo hurled her onto the floor in a fit of rage. "You will tell me! Or you shall pay with the blood of your citizens." "As if you have not slayed them." Zelda pointed out. "I now your kind, you would kill them even if I was agreeable to your demands. I've nothing to lose after all but my own life. And that is certainly a sacrifice I am willing to make." "And what of your *hero*? Surely he has much to lose does he not? What says he will not tell me." The Gerudo inquired lifting the sword and fingering the blade lavishing the thought of killing Zelda. "You will not convince him to speak. He is no fool." "Is he?" She questioned. " Upon seeing that Twili of yours fall by the hands of my lord, was he not ready to recklessly charge until you stopped him?" "he was young then." Zelda whispered. "And still he was loyal to me as he is now. He would not tell you where to find of Time if it meant to end of all he knew." "And what makes you think so? He fought for you by force, for what I know, your hero could have wanted nothing to do with you. he could have saved your people because it would mean the death of him if he did not. How do you know he is loyal? You don't, you assume so because he saved you but once." The Gerudo said with a sly grin. "I do not have to prove his loyalty. I know his heart. His loyalty on this subject is not that of a hero. It is the loyalty of a fool." Zelda answered. "And how is that Hylian?" "Because Link doesn't know anything about the Gate of Time." The Gerudo Queen hissed irritably and struck Zelda in the face. "I would kill you where you stand but I know my lord will want you both alive when he returns." She threatened. "And about your hero...we shall see."

Link ducked behind a stone pillar peering around the room. He glanced down at his knife and sighed. Behind the pillar he leaned upon was Gerudo guard. There was no way around her. There would be no sneaking past her. The only way to pass unseen was to strike her with his pathetic knife and even then he had one chance.

The entire situation was nerve racking. he could not miss, but he could not be spotted either; Or at least not long enough for the guard to call attention to him.

The young hero took a deep breath and peered back over the pillar. The emerged from the stone covering and threw the knife where it found it's mark in the Gerudos shoulder.

Link cursed himself and approached her quickly grabbing her by the arm and hurling her into the stone pillar sending her unconscious. He found himself staring at what he had done to the guard. The sheikah was right about him, it was merely an instinct to him to take out an enemy. It was almost sad that his journeys had brought him to such an aggression but even still this was an invasion after all and an enemy was an enemy. They would have shown no restraint towards him thus he must defend himself if it meant ever being free.

He wondered if the sheikah had found Zelda and if she was really still alive as he had said she was. But nothing could be confirmed until he was out of the palace.

Then at that moment Link heard a loud whistle blare throughout the room. He looked up at the staircase in front only to find at least six Gerudos charging towards. Link looked at his knife and knew that this was not going to be simple. And clearly he was not going to win a battle with them as they were all armed with swords and spears.

If he was clever he may get around them and make a run for it. It would attract a LOT of attention but it was better than going back to the cell. But how to do so was also the question. And the answer needed to come quickly as Link was running out of time.

A/N Hey guys its Mimi,  
Thanks for reading chapter 4. I think you will be excited to know that a new character has made an official appearance. Ta da! Zelda!

Thanks again and enjoy. Don't forget to rate and comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R the usual**

"I shall have your head once my master is through with you." Said the Gerudo Queen. "Fortunately for you that option is not available for me for quite some time.". "I didn't think women high as you followed orders. Especially those of a dead man." Zelda pointed. The Gerudo's bright yellow eyes flashed back towards Zelda impatiently awaiting for the hour when the destitute queen's blood could be spilled. "You know nothing of my master!' The Gerudo retorted. "I do not believe you do either." Said Zelda. "Tell me, why do await the orders of a man who sacrificed you to a usurper and cursed to take a demonic form such as you were?".  
The Gerudo had now become very angry and began to raise her blade slowly filled with malice. "You are not following any orders you have received. You are acting to spare based on your fear that you will not it you do."Zelda pointed out. "And by what audacity do you believe that you are right?" The Gerudo inquired with a steadily rising rage. "Dead men don't tell tales  
Nor do they formulate plans of revenge. Unless of course...a servant so chose to bring him back. You indeed are your own master at the moment. But what is it that stirs you to be so troubled about what might bother him. And how are you so sure unless you are more than a measly servant?"  
The Gerudo began to snarl like a dog. "I will show you that I am not so easily troubled by the whim of others."She growled. Zelda could see that the woman's reasoning was now gone. "And I shall begin by spilling the blood of the queen!"

The Gerudo raised her sword swinging back to prepare for a powerful strike when suddenly the two heard a strange sound.

Zelda let out a yelp of surprise when in mere seconds the gerudo queen collapsed with two needle-like knives came speeding right into her neck.

Zelda turned to look behind her wildly with astonishment. When she had expected something much worse to bring her her end what she found was Sheikah boy down into a crouched position after landing from a high drop.

The hylian queen let out a sigh of relief. "It is only you Daiki" She said with a weak grin. "And I was beginning to become anxious.". "Do not relieve yourself so soon my queen. We have to still to make it out of the palace."

Zelda nodded allowing the Sheikah boy to undo her bounds. Then retrieving her blade Zelda and Daiki made their way out of the throne room.

"I must ask you." Zelda began. "Have they killed Link?". "If the Goddesses have been kind to us he is alive as I had freed him previously. If he lives he is making his way out as well. If not we may find him soon."

Hey guys Mimi here.  
thanks for reading The Sheikah Chapter Five.

As you went down you notice something...haha yup no link today. Don't worry he'll be back but I just really needed to se straight what's going on with Zelda.

Either way enjoy guys and thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,  
Mimi here. Thanks for reading The Sheikah Chapter 6. I greatly appreciate your support in reading this. As you know we were missing Link in Chapter 5, but I assure you he is back now in this chapter. But anyways enjoy and thanks again guys.

XXXX

Link contemplated desperately trying to come up with a solution to his dilemma. His mind raced in a thousand different directions as he searched his surroundings trying to find a clever way out.

He looked up at the charging Gerudos and then to the unconscious one. In her hand was a curved sword.

That was it! This dagger would do him no good but a sword may. He reached for the blade with ridiculous energy and pointed towards the Gerudos who were now nearly arms length of the young hero.

Link overheard one of them snicker at the sight of him. Of course there was plenty of reason to laugh. He hardly looked hero material in his state.

His face was covered with dirt and his copper hair tangled in knots. His clothes were worn and bloodstained. In fact in this state he could nearly resemble his beast form in some odd way. His eyes certainly shined with that wild determination as they did behind his alter-ego's mass of fur.

But Link was not afraid of them. He knew better, he had learned better. "A sword holds no strength unless the one who wields it has courage." Link remembered hearing in the back of his mind. They were words spoken by an old long-gone friend. But the words still held great meaning to Link and he never forgot them.

He let in a deep breath of air and parried the Gerudos sword.

Immediately the young hero proceeded to deflect the other attacks hurled at him. Suddenly he felt a litttle nostalgic taking on rabbles out of his league. The surge of energy he felt was a feeling he had long missed. Though something was still missing, a rude little imp flying around him ordering him around.

It was long till Link stood before a pile of either knocked out or dead Gerudos. Link could not tell for sure. However they were down and clearly not going anywhere anytime soon.

He kept the sword and continued sliding across the palace walls in an almost conspicuous manner. He peered around the room searching for any more guards that he may or not have to take care of.

Link raised an eyebrow confused for a moment until he recalled the number of Gerudos in the last room.

"They must have come from in from here."Link thought aloud descending from the shadows cast over the wall.

Link moved more freely in the room feeling more open to exploring a little to find perhaps a quicker way out. The process would of course be longer without Midna to float over to higher locations of course but there was no excuse not to. There were no guards and none appeared to be coming.

The young hero shamelessly climbed on too of broken pillars trying to scrounge for other means of escaping but all possible means were either blocked by heavy stones or required something more complicated.

It was now that Link surely missed his rude companion as he may have been able to crawl through some of the crannies if was a wolf or had an enormous hand to cast aside enormous stones.

Unfortunately his unexciting hylian form only allowed a one way escape and frankly the most difficult.

Link returned to his shadowy walls finding nothing useful. He skilled into the next room silently trying to get a grasp for what he might face.

Just as he expected...more unnecessary numbers of guards. He sighed and blew his bangs up with his breath slightly exasperated.  
He never wanted to see another guard once this was over but that wish was unrealistic and certainly never coming true.

He glanced around the large room but this time he caught a familiar sight that brought some relief upon his shoulders.

Above his head was the Sheikah boy and Queen Zelda crouched right next to him.

Link saw the Sheikah motion to Zelda to remain where she was. Then the Sheikah dove from the ceiling and fell into a graceful position crouched into the rug then glanced up holding three kunai's in each hand that edged out like sharp claws.

"Care to join me Link?" Said the Sheikah making his known presence of Link known. Link knew there was no need to skull the corners any longer.  
"Absolutely.". He replied joining the Sheikah in combat resisting a smirk. The young hero knew that this battle would be simpler than the last with an extra pair of hands. All that was left was to get the job done.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys Mimi here,  
Thanks for reading The Sheikah Chapter 7! Things are really heating up in the palace as Daiki, Zelda, and Link are trying to escape the palace. I hope you guys like what's coming and thanks for reading! . Please remember to rate and comment. Thanks

XXX

Zelda wished she could do more but thst was difficult from her position on the banisters above the two warriors.

Link and Daiki stood back to back against eachother as swarms of women surrounded armed with deadly blades.

"You were right by the way." Said Link. "About what?" Asked Daiki. "You left me alone knowing that I would kill on mere instinct. I doubted that notion and I was wrong." Link explained. "Of course It's instinct to you." Daiki answered. "You're Link.". Link did not reply. He smirked awkwardly at the thought of the Sheikah's surety that he was an instinctive killer. "Now." Daiki said. "Shall we?" The Sheikah readied his needles into his hands. "You first." Link replied no longer smiling awkwardly but anxious to make a dent in the Gerudos. Daiki was indeed right, Link wasnot afraid to harm if the cause was right.

The two young warriors sprung into the Gerudos fending them off one by one.

Daiki was swift and rarely used his needles. Rather his legs seemed to work much better for him. Link fought off the women using the sword he had taken off the Gerudo he had thrown into the pillar.

His hands moved quicker than his mind in that moment. All that he knew then was to protect Zelda and survive. The same feeling had hit him when he carried a dying companion on his back frantically praying she was still alive.

Zelda desired deeply to help them but she could not possibly leap down from the ceiling gracefully unharmed as Daiki would. She was not trained in such an act of skill. She could only watch them fighting for her as she sat idly helpless. The feeling sickened the queen. She was sick of helplessness. She spent months in helplessness while Zant conquered the Light realm. She had hoped her weaknesses had died with Ganondorf, but they had not. As she had lost some weaknesses she had gained others.

Link was growing wearier as he continued to fight down the massive amount of Gerudos that flooded in.

Daiki though he was usually tireless began to slightly regret his bold entry. It had left Link unable to sneak by or deal with them quietly and to the Sheikah the act was foolish now.

"We cannot fight them all." Said Daiki. "Yes we can." Link replied. "How do you figure." Asked the Sheikah. "I've seen bigger." The young hero replied pushing back a numerous amount of Gerudos and sending them crashing into more of them. "But in the circumstances we're in it's best we don't stick around." Link finished motioning his head towards Zelda suggesting Daiki let her down.

Daiki nodded putting trust in the hero and hoping thst Link wasn't wrong.

Link kept the Gerudos back to the best of his abilities while Daiki retrieved Zelda.

Once Zelda was with them the three fled the palace with no sense of a plan other than take down all in the way.

The three ran and ran until they were finally far enough from the city.

"I think we are safe here for now." Said Link breathing heavily with exhaustion. Daiki let out a gasp of air and then knelt before Zelda. "Forgive me my queen I have behaved foolishly and it has nearly cost us our lives.". Zelda smiled and placed her hand on the Sheikah's shoulders. "Do not be troubled Daiki. It is by our experiences of foolishness that we learn wisdom.". Daiki looked up to see the queen's smiling face.

Standing to his feets the Sheikah had decided to introduce himself to Link. Looking at the weary young hero he said, "I am Daiki of the Sheikah clan and protector of the Mirror Chamber."

XXX

Mimi here again guys! Thank you for reading! Someone suggested that this song in the link below should be the theme to the Sheikah, tell me what you think.

watch?v=6I1p_sXflQQ&nomobile=1


End file.
